


Rain

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Reincarnation, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An altered ending, a new beginning, and what lies between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

_It's tempting, haunting  
Love is the law  
It's temple, it's empty  
From grace we fall  
It feels like on the outside, looking in  
We always wonder how it could have been..._

-x-

"Take me with you."

There are no more words to say. All she can do is cling to him as her life fades away. All he can do is hold her close until the curse in his hand opens and swallows them both - or the poison air kills them.

The ground beneath them is soft, cradling them in their last moments. But it is no refuge, it is wrought of the flesh of their enemy. And the rain that falls softly all around them is not of clear, gentle water, but deadly miasma.

Together they wait, and are overcome.

-x-

_Let it rain, let it rain  
Why can't we find love again?  
Let it rain, let it rain  
Still I drown in tears of pain  
Over again..._

-x-

A thousand lifetimes stretch before them, reaching forward and backward in time. Their souls are connected - at times closely entwined, at others mere one-time acquaintances.

The Path stretches on before them, beckoning. The way is both dark and light, made of equal parts fear and desire. It draws them together and pulls them apart, but fate honors their bond and their sacrifice.

Each life brings a tiny seed of understanding, or peace, or absolution. Bit by precious bit, their souls evolve and grow, becoming again what they were meant to be.

Anguish shattered them; only time will heal them.

-x-

_Where do we end? Where do we begin?  
Are we lost, or must we lose to win?  
Are we free to choose the lives we live?_

-x-

It's a cloudy, dreary summer day in Tokyo; the daily trudge to work and back again seems more oppressive than ever, anonymous masses loom on every side.

Two strangers pass on the street.

The shadow of a spark, some ethereal connection, passes between them.

She turns, he turns, eyes meet – there is something there.

They pause, the two of them, helpless to do anything but stare, searching for that mysterious something, the reason that they recognize one another. Only the gods know if they will find what they seek.

Perhaps, this time…

Somewhere far above, the first drops of rain begin to fall.

-x-

_Let it rain..._

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this story is "Let it Rain" by Sarah Brightman; I make no claim to the song, but am merely borrowing its lyrics to set the tone for my story. This story was written for the "connection" prompt at the livejournal community mirsan_fics.


End file.
